They Came to My School
by Blitzballgirl
Summary: I'm bored at my school one day so the Yu Yu Hakusho characters come to make my boring day interesting.


They Came to My School  
  
By: Kurama's Girlfriend11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did...Kurama would be MINE!!! No one else's.  
  
Okay, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story and if you didn't know, I am 11 years old and in the 5th grade so this story is taking place in my elementary school. In this story, I reveal my real name (It's Melissa) and some of my friends. All characters that aren't from Yu Yu Hakusho are actual people in my life that I like and don't like. And all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I mention here are only the main ones. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another boring day at school. My 5th grade teacher was lecturing the class about the geography test that would be coming up in a few days. Nothing ever changed at my school. My teachers would lecture about anything that popped into their heads, Hailee Little always bossed me around during lunch, and I always lost at Wall Ball to Kurt and Richard, two friends of mine, during recess. It was annoying and boring. I just wished that something interesting would happen.  
  
Suddenly, a bright red light filled the playground and the school. I thought it was nothing so I shrugged it off. I looked over at my best friend, Alexandra, who was looking boredly at the clock. I didn't think she noticed the red light, I don't think ANYONE did. In fact, I was probably the only one that saw it.  
  
The bell for recess rang and the entire class ran out happily while grabbing all the balls they could. As I expected, Kurt and Richard invited me to play Wall Ball with them, but they also invited Alexandra. I stood in line waiting to see who I would play against. Richard got Alexandra out and it was my turn to play. Richard and I hit the ball onto the wall until he finally got out. I couldn't believe it. I actually beat Richard.  
  
Richard got back in line with all the other kids wanting to play. Now it was me against Kurt and he, like Richard, lost the game and went to the back of the line. My next challenger surprised me. My new challenger was Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho, but only I could see him. I smiled and got the game started. It was Yusuke's turn to hit the ball. The kids in line nearly screamed when he did. Once the ball got to Yusuke, they didn't see a regular boy hitting the ball, but an invisible force instead.  
  
Yusuke was good, but I was better and I got him out. He went to the back of the line and another boy played against me and beat me. I played Wall Ball until recess ended. The bell rang and everyone outside walked back to their classrooms. My teacher was explaining a math problem to the class when I saw Botan standing next to her, silently imitating my teacher as she spoke.  
  
I softly giggled and tugged on Alexandra's sleeve. "What?" Alexandra whispered. "Can you see her?" I whispered, pointing at the front of the room. "Melissa, everyone can see the teacher." Alexandra whispered back to me.  
  
"No, I mean can you see the girl next to the teacher?"  
  
"There's no one by the teacher."  
  
"Yes, there is! Botan's standing next to the teacher and imitating her."  
  
"Nobody's by the teacher."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me!"  
  
I didn't know why Alexandra couldn't see Botan, I mean she was standing right there in front of the class.  
  
The bell for lunch rang and the entire class dashed to the cafeteria. I bought my lunch and sat next to Alexandra at one of the lunch tables. The two of us were in the middle of a conversation when Hailee walked up. I groaned. I didn't need Hailee coming over and bossing me around. She stared at me and Alexandra, but didn't say anything.  
  
"What do you want, Hailee?" I asked. Hailee pointed at me and yelled, "Move over! I'm sitting there!" I looked at the bench I was sitting at. It was completely full and I was on the very edge. There was no way I could move. I shook my head. "Do it!" Hailee demanded. I didn't move. "If you don't move over, I'm going to punch you!" Hailee practically yelled. I didn't move.  
  
Hailee got her fist ready and was about to punch me when she started screaming. I looked up and saw Kurama whipping Hailee repeatedly with his rose whip. I laughed so hard I almost fell off my bench. Alexandra stared at me confused, but joined me anyway. Tears poured out of Hailee's eyes as she asked me, "What's so funny?" "Nothing." I quickly answered. Kurama and his whip then disappeared.  
  
I remembered that there was a book that I had to return to the library, so I went there. I gave my book to the librarian and looked towards the mystery section of the library. Like I expected, there was Keiko looking at different books. The kids walked passed her and bumping into her as if they didn't know she was there.  
  
The bell rang, so I walked back to my classroom. Again, my teacher was lecturing the class and boring everybody. After an hour, the bell ran for a second recess. Alexandra and I walked over to the basketball courts. I saw Kuwabara holding a basketball and standing by a hoop. He beckoned for me to play with him. I looked at both him and myself. He was bigger than me and could easily win, so I shook my head. Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders and started shooting hoops. Everyone stared in shock as they saw the basketball bouncing in mid-air. I was the only one to see Kuwabara.  
  
Once recess was over, my teacher lectured again then sent the class to the gym. During Gym we had to run a race to the end of the field outside in the mud. My gym teacher made it be that 5 people ran each race so she could see if anyone cheated. It would take 6 races to get through the whole class. The teacher called out 5 names for each race and I was to be running in the first one. I stood in the line in between Alexandra and Richard.  
  
I looked to the left of Richard and saw Hiei. "Great. Another Yu Yu Hakusho character that only I can see." I muttered. The teacher blew her whistle and everyone started running, but the kids stopped. I saw Hiei running 60 mph, but all the kids saw were his footprints being made in the mud. Everyone screamed when they saw the footprints appear. The kids were too freaked out to race again that day, so my teacher didn't make us race.  
  
When Gym ended, the class went back for yet another lecture. 2 hours later, the class headed to the music room for music class. Music was boring at first. Nothing unusual happened, just the class singing a bunch of songs that nobody ever heard or cared about. I suddenly saw Yoko Kurama appear. I stared at him. He wasn't doing anything except standing there with a serious look on his face...until he summoned a plant in the middle of the classroom.  
  
All the kids started laughing really hard. The music teacher looked angry. "Children! Stop laughing!" She yelled at us. We all stopped laughing. We knew that it wasn't good to get her really angry. I looked at where Yoko Kurama stood, but I couldn't see him anymore. I shrugged and continued my class for the rest of music.  
  
Music ended and the class was brought back to our regular classroom. Our teacher gave a final lecture, but nobody listened. Most of us stared at the clock, waiting for the day to be over. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their belongings and ran out the door. I walked outside and saw both my dad and older sister, Kristina, sitting in our car.  
  
I called, "Good-bye!" to Alexandra and walked to my car. I opened the door to the back seat and climbed in. As I buckled up, my dad asked me how my day was. At first I didn't know what to say. If I told them what REALLY happened at school, Kristina would tell me to lay off Yu Yu Hakusho and Dad wouldn't believe me. I wasn't sure if I would believe me. I still didn't know why only I could see the Yu Yu Hakusho characters at school, but then I remembered that I wished that something interesting happened and it came true. I smiled and said, "It was a very interesting day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's my story. And for some of you that don't know what Wall Ball is, it's a fun game where two people hit a ball against each other to get the other out. Please R/R, but be nice to me, this is my first story. 


End file.
